A Dance with Scarlet
by Thunderfall
Summary: My take on what SHOULD happen in chapter 338, let me dream ok? xD, Long story short, Jellal wants to learn tango to impress Erza at the ball and he succeeds, they both dance and have their fun...it's a little bit steamy at the end ;D


**I KNOW I HAVE A SHITLOAD OF OTHER STUFF TO DO LIKE FINISHING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF**

**'A MIDSUMMERNIGHT'S DREAM'**

**BUT SINCE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A DANCE I JUST COULDN'T IGNORE IT**

NOTE: I have no idea how to describe a tango...so if you are an expert on dancing then I just apologize at the horrible descpription

First part is some Crime Sorciere friendship because they're my favourite dorks :3

second part...steamy jerza, yesssssssssss

characters may be a little bit ooc since I never considered posting it on , I only wanted to send it to a friend but then I thought FUCK THIS! THIS HAS ALMOST 3K WORDS! LIKE HELL YOU'RE GONNA POST IT, so...

**Disclaimer: all the Characters are owned by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Jellal knocked on the door, nervous about what he was going to ask her…

He had thought about this really carefully, if he was going to do this he will live with the prospect of the topic coming up for eternity but even so, he thought it was worth a try…

As there was still no answer he knocked again, this time a little louder until he finally heard an 'I'm coming' from the inside of the small chamber. 'Yeah?' a pink haired girl opened the door, wearing a green dress with an elegant cut.

'Nice one Meredy' Jellal admired his guild mate for a moment until he realized that she was currently trying to pin up her hair in a tight knot. 'Is that your test run for tomorrow's ball?' he chuckled as he saw her get-up. 'Maybe…' she blushed and allowed him to enter her room and he seated himself in a nearby chair. 'So…' Jellal made himself comfortable while Meredy just gave up on her hair, tying it in her usual hairstyle and made a few improvements on her dress 'who is he?' he smirked at her and saw her face all flustered in the mirror, her cheeks were stained in a pretty dark shade of red.

'What makes you think I'm…' he could hear her voice tremble and shaking and saw her hands fidgeting nervously around her necklace, a birthday present from Ul.

'I've known you for 6 years, spill it' Jellal leaned forward and grinned at her, he was surely not letting this one go…

'Fine…' Meredy almost whimpered and threw a scarf at him, hitting him right in the face 'Lyon, are you happy now?'

'Yes I am' he said and entwined the scarf from his head before he burst out laughing…If only Ultear were here to see her daughter dancing on a ball for the first time…

'Ne, Jellal, do you think Ultear will show up again?' Meredys voice got very silent, almost whispering those words as she spoke them, fearing for one of her nightmares to come true.

'I'm sure she will, I guess she has been going on a solo mission again without telling us…you know her, no reason to worry about' Jellal gave her a reassuring smile but had trouble to hide the worry in his voice. It was pretty normal for Ultear do to this, but disappearing right after a dragon apocalypse without looking after them…must've been something really important…

'I don't know Jellal, maybe…I mean they still didn't identify all the victims, what if…'

Jellal stood up and nudged her shoulder, making her facing him. 'Don't worry, someone as tough as Ultear doesn't die so easily' Meredys face lightened up again as she saw the confidence in her friend's features and gave him one of her trademark-smiles.

'So uhm, Jellal, why did you come here again?' she asked, raising an eyebrow at him and almost instantly, Jellal turned away, clearing his throat and a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

'No, I mean I was just…I wanted to-'

'Speaking of it…you're going to the ball tomorrow too…who is your partner?' she asked suspiciously, and as soon as she saw him looking at her with those eyes which were practically screaming _'you know who I want to be my partner, now cut this out_' she was sure, and smiled an Ultear-like smile at him.

'Could it be that you intend to ask a certain…redhaired friend of yours…to be your dance partner?' she bowed forward and held his chin up, seeing him sulking.

'I knew it!' she cheered and went into an ecstatic mode 'Ul's gonna love to see this! You and Erza dancing on the ball…this is gonna be great I'm sure your love will bloom tomorrow and…' she smirked at him….very evilly… 'maybe, if you're lucky enough, you'll finally get lai-'

'WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?' Jellal screamed at her, his face almost as scarlet as the hair of his love…

'Oh come on Jellal we waited years for this, don't ruin it' she teased him but as he let out a sigh of desperation she knew something was wrong…raising an eyebrow at him she wanted to hear an explanation.

'It's just that…yeah I want to dance with her and I want to…talk to her, and I want to – '

'-sleep with her?'

'That too bu-MEREDY!' Jellal couldn't believe how the girl had so much control over him, or, when the hell she grew up to be a second Ultear…letting out another moan of 'what the hell he had done to deserve this', he continued.

'Well it's just that…I don't know how to dance' he mumbled, averting his eyes in shame.

Meredy was left speechless. He was a former wizard saint and council member and…he didn't know how to dance? Even Ultear knew how to dance…

'You're kidding, right?' she asked him unbelievingly 'You came here for me to teach you dancing, right?'

'What if it's like that' he murmured, that has to be one of the first times he asked her for a favour like that. Meredy just burst out laughing, seeing her usually so controlled guildmember so shy and nervous and unsure of himself…she has to write that down.

'Cut that out, will you help me? I want to impress her tomorrow' he scolded her but she was way ahead of him, grabbing his hands and helping him up. 'Ok I'll do it Jelly but under a few conditions' she smirked at him while she brought both of them in a dancing position 'If she wants to kiss you, you accept this time, and also, you will tell her about that non-existent fiancée of yours'

As he just nodded his head, knowing that accepting her conditions was the only method to make her teach him at least one dance properly in just a few hours.

'Now, let's start with the tango….'

* * *

The ballroom was crowded with a lot of people, some of them still wounded, some of them already healed, and some of them never hurt at all…celebrating the defeat of the dragons and the survival of mankind…all thanks to the brave mages of Fiore.

Erza Scarlet sat on her table with her friends, taking a sip of her red wine as she let her eyes wander through the mass of people, spotting here and there a familiar face and receiving a lot of looks on her own and nobody could blame the men for looking at her…After all, the silky, black and elegant dress fit her perfectly, emphasizing her well rounded figure as good as possible.

But sadly, she did not see the face of the man she wanted to see her figure.

You could say she was being idle or hopelessly romantic but she wished he'd show up tonight, celebrating with them, with her, and would finally allow himself a few hours of relaxation, after all, he had fought just as hard as everyone here…

Taking another sip out of her glass she saw Lucy dragging Natsu to the dance floor, accompanying Gray and Juvia who were dancing for almost 20 minutes without stop and Elfman and Evergreen who never left the dancefloor. She smiled at them, but still feeling a bit of jealousy creeping up. She loved to dance, but she didn't want to dance with guys like Bacchus or…

'Erza-san' a sly and slimy voice crept up behind her, causing a cold shiver running down her spine 'would you allow me the favour of a dance?' almost immediately, her hand was caught by the palm of a short man with an orange mane who was sniffing at her skin with closed eyes.

'You've taken a beautiful perfume tonight, my honey' Erza had to control herself from not kicking him out of the window but this was a formal ball, she wanted to be the last one who'd cause Fairy Tail trouble, she just had to say no and hope that he'd accept it but…knowing Ichiya, he wouldn't.

'I'm sorry but she's already taken' a voice appeared and the hand of a man slapped Ichiyas away from her own, a tall body separating her from the Blue-Pegasus wizard and tresses of blue hair shimmering in the light of the chandelier. Erza could feel her heart skipping a beat.

So he was here after all…

'If you'd just leave I would be very grateful' she could hear his baritone voice calmly telling the elder man off, but it still had the notion of a threat in it. Ichiya turned around, obviously feeling a little bit threatened by the man opposing him.

The man turned around and Erza could see that he was, indeed, Jellal, the man she was searching for the entire evening.

He wore a simple black jacket with a white shirt underneath, on his collar was a dark red tie, emphasizing his tattoo and giving him some kind of elegant, mysterious and noble aura.

All in all…he looked pretty damn handsome.

'Jellal' she gasped out in surprise and cracked a gentle smile at hi which he gladly responded, his eyes softening and she could feel his gaze wandering down her body, admiring her dress.

'You look stunning' he managed to day and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, kinda unfitting for the presence he had.

'So do you' she answered truthfully, her gaze fixed on his face, trying not to gape at the sight of him.

'So…' he trailed off, his hand coming up and cupping her own in a swift motion, his thumb gently stroking over her palm 'let me do this just like in the stories' he whispered to her and went on his knees, taking her hand to his lips and gave her knuckles a gentle kiss before he looked up to her again, her face twisted in confusion and excitement.

'Erza Scarlet' he said calmly and controlled, but with the elegance she remembered he had from his days as Siegrain 'will you give me the honour and dance with me?' he smiled up to her, seeing her flustered expression which turned into a smile soon as she nodded and so, he stood up, offering her his hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

A lot of eyes turned on them, sure, he was official pardoned by the council and the king and under the protection of Fairy Tail but in the eyes of many, he was still a criminal…and a criminal dancing with one of the most beautiful woman in all of Fiore.

As the music started playing his request, a slow tango rhythm which will later fasten it's pace, they began dancing, careful not to step on each other's feet and getting used to the way their partner danced, they slowly adjusted to each other. Erza allowed him to be completely in control of their actions and the direction they were dancing and was surprised what a strong grip he had on her and how well he manoeuvred them through the crowd.

'Didn't know you were such a good dancer' she whispered to him and closed the distance between them a little more. She could get used to closeness they both shared, not to mention that the music sped up and they needed to adjust their movements.

'Meredy taught me yesterday' he admitted and smiled down at her 'you're an excellent dancer yourself' he commented and could see her blush, but not evading his eyes. The little shade of red looked so cute on her cheeks though…

He spun her around a few times and the scarlet waves flew through the air before he pressed her against his body again, painfully making sure she'd never leave his grasp.

'She taught you well' Erza commented and let herself fall down for him to catch her, one of the traditional tango-moves. Jellal caught her perfectly, his hand on the small of her back and leaning forward to meet her eyes before pulling her up without effort, continuing at an even faster rhythm.

Most of the other couples had left the dance floor due to the ecstatic music playing at such a fast pace that they just couldn't dance anymore but Jellal and Erza bloomed right in the centre of the ball, showing off their dancing skills so that all eyes were fixed on them. As Erza spun around and pressed her back to his chest, now going for one of the most seductively stances of the tango, Jellal played along, heavily panting from the exhaustion of their dance, one of his hands travelling down to her hip as his breath tickled her neck. Erza felt a little bit aroused of the closeness they suddenly shared, feeling his breath caressing her skin here and there she couldn't deny that she craved for more…

As the music reached its climax, both of them knew that it will stop soon. The rhythm will speed up one last time and they danced like they acted out of pure instinct. She spun around countless times, his hand securing her here and there when she let herself fall in his embrace and finally, with the last few tacts, she let herself fall completely only to feel his arms catching her a few feet away from the ground. His face was twisted in exhaustion as she could see the droplets of sweat streaming down his cheeks and the up and down of his chest as his breath left his body. She smiled up at him, just as exhausted as he was, until she saw a shadow appearing from the corner of her eye, pressing Jellal something in the hand at such a high speed that Erza didn't realize it, but somehow, he held a rose in his mouth.

Erza almost burst out laughing in his arms and he just grinned down at her. She raised eyebrow at him and he allowed her to stay up, but made sure she'd grab his arm and led her away from the dance floor, away from the people, to a secluded balcony.

'The part with the rose was pretty cheesy' she said and leaned on the railing, staring down at Crocus and the areas that were still heavily damaged from the attack a few days ago.

'Well it was not planned, but…if Meredy insist…' he smiled and twirled the rose around in his fingers before he made her face him, asking for allowance to touch her hair which she gladly granted, and so, his fingers moved up, brushed a few strains aside and he put the rose behind her ear, thanking the gods that Meredy made sure it didn't have any thorns. Erzas eyes beamed at him and he didn't want to turn away, instead, his hand cupped her cheek and he could hear a little pant escaping her lips as he leaned forward, a little bit unsure how she'd react but as she didn't pull back and closed her eyes, her lips slightly parted, he decided it was all or nothing.

He approached her slowly and as their lips were only centimetres away, he could see her trembling, confused when his lips would finally arrive on her own, and so, he gave her a slightly hesitant, gentle kiss, once again testing for her reaction. He wanted to pull back, but then something didn't let him. An unfamiliar pressure from the back of his head pressed his head against hers and before he'd realized, he felt her tongue stroking at his upper lip, asking for entrance and her other hand on his back, pressing him against her. Jellal opened his mouth and found Erzas tongue, playing along with her and he could hear her small whimper as he answered everything she did with an even greater passion. His hand went to her neck and held her there, not allowing her to leave his grip without consent while the other one first rested on her lower back, but then started wandering up and down her sides. 'jellal' she whispered as they parted for a second, but in almost an instant, his lips were smashed against hers again, he didn't want to stop. Erza responded, but slowed down their pace so that they could enjoy every second, every sensation of it until she slowly bid his bottom lip, he could taste the taste of strawberries in his mouth and had to suppress a smile, it was just as clear as day that she'd taste like that. They needed to part to catch their breath but Jellals hand still made sure her head stayed close to his and so, he leaned on to her forehead, their noses barely touching each other as their breaths tickled each other's faces, both of them closing their eyes and smiling like goofballs.

'We should dance more often' he smiled before leaning forward, wanting to begin their dance once again, but then a finger stopped him right on his way.

'What does your fiancée think of that?' she smirked at him, her finger still resting on his lips.

'She's right in front of me' He just panted out and ignored her surprised reaction, brushing away her fingers and smashed his lips against hers, and as the moment of surprise passed, she gave him the answer by wrapping her arms around him, pressing him eagerly against her form. 'The night turned out pretty well' he though, while Erza led him to her chamber.

'And I guess the morning will be perfect too'

* * *

feel free to throw stones at me.


End file.
